


It Could’ve Been Better

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Abuse, Hostage Situations, M/M, Nazis, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: They could’ve made a lovely couple, but Hammers took it too far…





	It Could’ve Been Better

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this and I want to die
> 
> This is from a Discord thing regarding Toddbot and Tatsu (Who we nicknamed Hammers). Fitz is me.

“Todd, listen to me.”

“No, Pink.”

“You only ever call me Pink when you’re angry… What happened to Hammers?”

Todd turned to Hammers. “It tied to your nazi past, didn’t it? Why do you like it so much? You said you were going to repent.”

Hammers frowned. Shit. He was right.

“I did! I changed, I promise!” Hammers responded. That earned a bitter chuckle from Todd.

“If you changed, you wouldn’t have kidnapped me and held me at knife point, forcing me to lie to my friends. You even admitted to hurting me. You admitted to stalking me!” Todd said, voice rising steadily as he got more and more upset.

Hammers was starting to get desperate. “Todd! I can’t live without you! I’ll kill anyone who hurts you, anyone that gets between us! I’m doing this for you, Todd!”

“That’s what they all say. Ever since Skyrim was released, I got a lot of people like you. I should’ve known. I should’ve expected this. I let you in and you only hurt me.” Todd looked at the ground, hands clenched into fists. He was trying to stop any tears that threatened to fall.

“Todd… Todd, please don’t do this…” Hammers began.

“Shut up! Pink… Pink, this is for the best.” Then Todd turned to a table quickly, grabbing a gun from the drawer. He pointed it at Hammers, who stood there in shock.

“Toddie… Why?”

“You think I want this!?” Todd shouted. He was crying now. “Do you think I want to kill you!?”

Hammers found himself crying too. “I just wanted to be with you, Todd. That’s all I ever wanted.”

Todd moved one hand to wipe his tears away. “Sorry, Hammers… This is what I have to do.”

“Todd, I swear. If you pull that trigger… If you hurt me…” He started but was cut off.

“What? You’ll lock me up? Hurt me? Kill my friends? You already threatened to kill Fitz, my one true love. I had to lie to him and say I would let you kill him out of fear, Hammers. I have to do this. To protect everyone I love.” Todd said.

“Todd…”

“Goodbye, Hammers.” Todd said softly, then pulled the trigger.

Bang.


End file.
